Love at First Sight
by qt-PaNDa
Summary: Complete. Sakura and Tomoyo found themselves a new apartment and will be attending a new school where they’ll meet new people and friends. There, they met the two hottest boys in school, Syaoran and Eriol. Lame story. SS ET
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

_Card captor Sakura is __owned__ by CLAMP! Not me! p  
(Owning it would be only in my dreams, but not in reality)_

_But I do own this story and some other original characters though.  
(So please don't steal or whatsoever)_

----------------------------------------

**C h a p t e r** ▪ **O n e**

The new apartment and Sakura's new friend

----------------------------------------

Sakura Kinomoto went out of her house, fully dressed with her other childhood friends. She waved goodbye at her father and at her brother. "Bye! I'm going now!" she said as she walk with her friends to Tomoyo's house; her best friend.

"So, Sakura, where are you going to school this week?" asked Chiharu. Sakura smiled as she spoke "The same school Tomoyo went to. Well, otou-san agreed, but oni-chan won't agree. That's okay!" she explained. Sakura's friends cheered "Yey! We're all going to the same school with Sakura and Tomoyo!" they all said. Sakura and Tomoyo sweat drop. "Hmm… Chiharu?" Tomoyo spoke. Chiharu looked at Tomoyo "Nani?" she asked

"I'm just curious. What happened between you and Takashi?" she asked. Chiharu was so shy to tell her that he told his true feelings for her as he went abroad to study. "Uhm… well… he confessed to me and went abroad to study there. But, I haven't replied him yet. So… but, he always writes me and calls me when he had problems. You know, he changed a lot!" she explained quietly so that others won't hear. Sakura jumped in front of her, not knowing that she's listening "Oh! How sweet!" Chiharu jumped backward and yelled "SAKURAAAA!!!! Don't do that!!!" she said as she stands up again. Sakura laughed "He! He! I'm just happy that the 5 of us are together again! Hmm… may be not 5. It's the, … hmm?" she lost some idea that Tomoyo had and spoke "… G5. That means Girl5." She said. They all smiled "YEAH!!!!" they all said and continued walking as they laughed.

They all arrived at their newest apartment. They entered.

_**Flashback**_+

"Sakura! I already found our apartment!" Tomoyo said.

"Oh? Really?!"

"Yea!"

_**End of flashback**_+

Tomoyo knock at the apartment's front door. It opened showing a woman who owns this new apartment. She spoke "Uhm… are you… Ms. Mizuki?" she asked. The woman smiled and nodded. "Yes. Are you Daidouji, Tomoyo?" she asked looking at the G5. (Author's note: remember their talking earlier? G5 means: Girl5) They all smiled at her. She looked back at Tomoyo. "Well, come in." she said and they all come in.

"So, Ms. Mizuki, how many rooms are in here?" Chiharu spoke. Ms. Mizuki counted the G5 and realized that there are only 3 rooms. "…I'm so sorry girls! I have only 3 rooms!" she said back. Sakura and Tomoyo frown. Tomoyo looked at Sakura and made her a look. "That's okay! Me and Sakura will find some apartment not to far from here-" she smiled at Ms. Mizuki. "Oh! There's an apartment here 2 blocks away from here. My friend owns that apartment. Come, I'll show you." she said politely. Sakura was so happy! Tomoyo will be her roommate.

----------------------------------------

**At Mizuki's friend's apartment**+

They all stop and Mizuki knock at the door. It opened showing a girl. Sakura smiled at her. "What's your name?" she asked. The girl looked at her "Unmei. What's yours?" she asked happily. Sakura smiled "Sakura. So, where's your mother, Unmei?" she asked. Unmei looked at Mizuki and called her mother "Ma-ma! Auntie Kaho is here! And some 5 girls!" she said. She gave a thumbs up at Sakura. She waved at her. Tomoyo looked at Sakura. "Sakura? Who are you waving at?" she asked confused. Sakura looked at her. "Huh? Oh! The girl I just met 2 minutes ago. Her name was Unmei. She's cute!" she said.

"OH! Kaho! What brought you here? And who are these fine young ladies?" Unmei's mother asked. Mizuki whispered at her "They wanted to stay here at your apartment. These 2 young ladies." She said

----------------------------------------

**Later**…+

"Thank you very much, Ms. Mizuki!" Sakura said. Kaho smiled at her and whispered, "Stop calling me with the 'Ms.' Thingy, okay? You can call me Kaho now, Sakura." she said walking in the front door. She looked back at her "Have a nice stay Sakura! Tomoyo! Bye!" she said and went to her own apartment. Sakura went back to Tomoyo. "What just Ms Mizuki said to you?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura slowly shook her head "Just… nothing. Well, okay! She told me that she want to call her Kaho instead of Ms. Mizuki. Is that okay with You Tomoyo-chan?" she explained as she carried her stuffs in her room. "Are you coming or not?" she added. Then, the girl, Sakura just met earlier gave her a colorful drawing. She smiled at her and spoke, "Thank you, Unmei-chan. Hmm? Do you want to come with me in my room?" she asked kneeling down. She thinks "I'll ask mommy first." She said and went to her mother's room.

----------------------------------------

**At Unmei's mother's room**…+

"Mommy! Sakura-Onichan wanted to invited me inside her room. Can I mommy? Can I?" she asked as she looked at her with her cute puppy eyes. Her mother looked at her. "Okay, dear. I think you found your onichan now?" she said as she smiled at her. Unmei smiled back and nodded her head "Thank you mommy! I like her! I want her to be my big sister! She's nice!" she said and went back to Sakura where she was earlier. She saw her still waiting for her. "Sakura-onichan! Mommy agreed! Yey!" the little girl said.

"Okay. Let's go…"

**At Sakura's room**…+

Unmei sat at Sakura's bed as she wait Sakura to finish unpacking her stuffs. She huffed and started talking, "Neh, Sakura-onichan? Do you have a big brother?" she asked. Sakura looked at her "Yep. But, he's always teasing me that I'm a monster. How about you Unmei?" she asked as she sat next to her. Unmei felt sad. "I don't have any. Mommy want me to find my own caring and nice onichan. And I want to be… you!" she smiled at her with joyful. Sakura's eyes widened. "M-me?" she asked "Of course! I wanted that. Since I'm planning to finish my high school year up to college year. I'm going to have fun here if I'm with you, Unmei!" she said as she hug her like a little sister. "So, how old are you, Unmei?" she asked.

"I'm 5 years old. You?"

"16."

"Who was that girl with a very long hair who were you talking earlier outside of you room, onichan?"

"That was my best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. You know, she loves making dresses, videotaping and sings good. She's in the same age as me."

"Oh… I know! I'm going to ask her to be her my second onichan!"

"I'm sure she'll agree, Unmei. Let's go."

"Yey! Okey! Let's go!"

----------------------------------------

**Tomoyo's room**…+

Tomoyo finished unpacking her stuffs. She took her cell phone and phone call Chiharu. She just asked if they're okay at Kaho's apartment. She already misses her mother and her friends. She laid at her bed and took her girl's magazine and read it.

** Knock Knock **

A knock came outside of her room. She spoke, "Who is it?" she asked as she flip the magazine to the next page. "It's me, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura replied looking at Unmei. Unmei smiled. Tomoyo jump up at the bed and opened the door. "Sakura. Oh. Who's this cute little girl?" she asked kneeling down to snuggle her hair. Sakura went inside of her room. "Unmei's her name. She's asking if you want to be her…sister. I mean, big sister. She already asked me. And I agreed. It's lonely if you have no other person to talk to. Her mother said that, she wanted Unmei to find her best sisters to take care of her. So, do you agree, Tomoyo-chan?" she explained as she rock Unmei in her lap. Tomoyo looked at her but nearly nod her head in agreement. "Well, hmm… okay. I agree Sakura, too lonely if no one to talk to. So, Unmei's your name. Hey," she paused and started talking again, "… Is Unmei means Destiny?" she asked as she sits next to Sakura. Unmei nod her head "Yep! I don't know why mommy gave the name to me. Sakura-onichan, told me that you're good in singing. If it is, can you sing only one song? Please?" she beg. Tomoyo gave a sharp look at Sakura. She looked away. 'Heh! Heh!'

"Okay. I'll sing only one song. Only one!" she said. They nodded.

She started.

"_Kumo ma ni odoru hikari_

_Zonge ni furi sosogu kisetsu ima hajimaru_

_Kake yoru tomo no koe ni_

_Furimukeba soko ni itsumo kawaranu egao_

_Soshite hizashi wa kagayaku_

_Fuyu no ite tsuku michi wo yuku toki_

_Saige nai hagemashi ni_

_Iku no tasukerareta darou_

_Kimi no you ni kimi no you ni fuuki kureru hito de itai yo_

_Haruka ni tsutsuku michi no_

_Yuku saki wa kumo no kanata e to nobotte yuku_

_Itsushika michi wa hanare_

_Sorezore no mirai aruki hajimeru toki mo_

_Kitto hizashi wo kagayaku_

_Yume ni yaburete kizutsuita toki_

_Tasuke ai sasae au_

_Tomo dachi de ite hoshii yo_

_Kimi no tame ni kimi no tame ni chikara ni naru hito de yo_

_Warau toki mo naku toki ni mo_

Gogatsu no hizashi no you ni" 

Sakura and Unmei clapped their hands. "Yatta! You sing well, Tomoyo-onichan! Maybe you already in choir ha?" she asked. "Unmei? Where are you?" a voice asked. Maybe it's her mother, looking for her. Tomoyo looked at the wall clock. Its already 8:30 p.m. "Neh, Unmei. Maybe it's your mother. Looking for you. " she said. The door opened "Oh! There you are, Unmei! You have to rest, dear! I'm so sorry for disturbing you two." Unmei's mother said. Sakura shook her head. "Iie. Mrs. Lim. She didn't disturb us. We just played a game that's all. " she said.

"Oh. Okay. Let's go now Unmei."

"Matte! Matte! I'll just kiss them first! A goodnight kiss!"

"Okay. I'll wait you outside."

Unmei nodded at her mother. She kissed Sakura's and Tomoyo's cheek and went out. "Uyasumi nasai, onichan!" she said and went to her mother's room. Sakura went to her room. "Uyasumi, Tomoyo-chan."

"Uyasumi, Sakura."

And they all sleep at the perfect and quiet night. Tomorrow is the end of summer vacation and the school days are back again.

----------------------------------------

(_Panda: To be honest, this isn't my first time to write, I only seen this file on the backup files when I was wandering around through some folders in my computer. I thought why not put it here in my since I'll be just going to upload them every other day, coz the chapters are all done, but the only problem is that... its a lame story... lol XD_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

_Card captor Sakura is __owned__ by CLAMP! Not me! p  
(Owning it would be only in my dreams, but not in reality)_

_But I do own this story and some other original characters though.  
(So please don't steal or whatsoever)_

----------------------------------------

**C h a p t e r ▪ T w o**

High fever, new friends…

----------------------------------------

Today's the big day for the G5. They're all going in the same school. New friends to meet or maybe boyfriends.

Sakura and Tomoyo finished their breakfast and went out of the apartment. "Matte!" a voice were screaming inside the apartment. Sakura looked up "Bye Unmei! See you later!" she said and waved goodbye. She waved back at her. "Bye-bye!!!!" she shouted.

**At Kaho's apartment**…+

"Chiharu! Naoko! Rika! We're all going to be late!" Sakura shouted from outside of Rika's window. Rika gasped "Eek! We're coming!!!" she shouted back at them.

**After**…+

Soon the group of girls arrived in the school. They walk straight to their room, separately. Chiharu and Rika are in the same room; Tomoyo and Naoko are in the same room; while, Sakura separates with them in the other room. So alone no one to talk to. But, strange thing happened, a girl with two black haired pony tails walk at her. Sakura ignored her and looked away. 'I wish Tomoyo-chan and the others were here.' she said in her mind. "Hey! What's your name? You know, I'm very, very new here. How about you?" she said smiling at her. Sakura looked back at her. "Uhm… Hi… Name's Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto. You? Yeah. I'm also new here. Where you from?" she replied back at her. Finally! Someone to talk to! She yelled her mind.

"Meiling Li. You can call me Meilin, only. Hong Kong. I just arrived yesterday."

"Oh. I see. Well, do you have apartment or rent here somewhere?"

"Uhm… well… nope not yet."

"Hey! I know! You can rent an apartment where my friend and I are. We're surely going to have fun there."

"Great! Well, the teacher is here! Neh, is the chair near you, vacant?"

"Yep!"

"I'll just sit beside you."

They stop talking as the teacher started talking as well. The long and new day had just begun. Sakura already met a new friend than the others. Her name was Meilin Li. 'Hmm… I just heard the name Li before… Oh! I remember know! The most very rich family in Hong Kong! Wow! I just met one of the Li family!' she said in her mind while looking at her. Meilin see her looking at her. She smiled at her. Sakura smiled back.

**Recess**…+

Sakura and Meilin went out of the classroom and headed to Tomoyo's and the other's classroom. Meilin just followed her. Soon, Tomoyo and the others went out. And they started talking and babbling. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Ahem" Meilin interrupted. Tomoyo and the others looked at her, then to Sakura. "Hey, who's this girl?" Chiharu asked. Sakura laughed a bit. "He!He! I forgot to introduce. This is Meilin Li. My new friend and classmate. She just arrived yesterday from Hong Kong." she explained looking at them. Tomoyo and the others started talking about Meilin now. They would say like this, "What's you age? Where you from? Do you have sisters or brothers? Do you have an apartment to live in or stay in?" they babbling around her. Meilin sweat dropped. "Eh? Please. One by one!!!!" she yelled and they all silent. Tomoyo was sorry.

"AHEM!" Rika interrupted. All of them looked at her and she made a point. "Oh! Let's go to our apartments! We'll talk when we're outta here!" she exclaimed and run as fast as she could. Tomoyo and Meilin frowned. "Uhm… girlfriends!!! Let's go!" Rika said and went after Sakura. The four of them sweat drop but followed them.

**Outside**…+

Sakura stopped at the cherry blossom tree panting hard. Then, she sat back at the ground near the tree. "I hope the others won't get lost!" she whispered. "Who?" a male voice asked behind her. She jumped out. "AHHH!!!" she shouted in nervous. The guy with glasses sweat drop as she fell from the ground hard. He reached out his hand to help her. "Hey! I'm sorry! I shouldn't done that!" he quickly said as he leaned his head against the tree. While, Sakura looked at him. He had dark blue hair, blue-violet eyes and glasses on. And, he looked masculine. She spoke, "Hey! What's your name? Are you a model or something? I thought I saw you before but I don't remember" she said in low voice, not a whisper! He adjusts his glasses and smiled at her. "Eriol. My name's Eriol Hiiragizawa. Yeah. I'm a model. A teenage model." He replied back. Sakura was shocked in disbelief. The guy next to her is a model! A teenage model from a magazine or whatsoever. "Oh! A model in what? Magazines?" she asked and realized something in her minds. "Hehehe! I didn't introduce yet! Name's Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto. Where you from, Hiiragizawa-san?" she asked. Eriol opened his mouth but closed it again as he heard a voice. "SAKURA?!? WHERE ARE YOU? STOP HIDING!" Meilin screamed loud, very loud. Making all the students and teachers looked at them. They quickly ran off and headed to the tree where Sakura and the guy are. "There you are! hey! Who's this guy?" Rika said sitting next to Sakura. "His Eriol Hiiragizawa. His a mo-" she stop seeing Eriol stopped her. He whispered at her ear. "Please don't tell! If they know that I'm a model, they'll keep asking me! Please!" he said and felt Sakura nodded her head. "Okay." She said in a very low voice. He was grateful. Rika looked at them in confusion. "Sakura? His what?" she asked as the other arrived. "Hey guys!" Tomoyo said and sat at Sakura's side. Eriol looked at Tomoyo. 'She's beautiful. I wonder what her name is.' He thought. And realized, 'What am I thinking?' he said as he blushed. He stands up. "I have to go now! Nice meeting you Kinomoto-san. I hope we'll see again." He said and walked off. Tomoyo and the others looked at the guy and at Sakura. "Who was that guy?" Naoko asked. Sakura looked at her. "His Eriol. Neh, Tomoyo, after you came here a minute ago, he started looking at you." she said. Tomoyo stuck her tongue out to her. "BLEH!" she said. Sakura fell anime-style. She stands up and walked off. "Let's go home okay?" she said and started running again. Tomoyo and the others shouted her name. "SAKURA!?! WAIT UP!!!" they all shouted together.

**Meanwhile**…+

Sakura stop running and she started walking. A droplet of water fell on her skin. She looked up. 'Is that rain?' she asked herself. After one minute, the rain started in Tomoeda! Sakura frowned, 'Oh Shoot!' She looked at the sideway, all of the people opened their own umbrellas and straight home. While she, had no umbrella and her thoughts is like it'll going to explode in her head. She looked down at her wet shoes.

Then, she bumped into someone. She fell on the ground. She quickly stands up and apologized. The guy just walked away, talk about rude! She looked at him and stomped her foot. "Hey! I said I was sorry! You should respect with ladies like me!" she shouted at him. He stopped and looked at her. "So?" he glared at her. Sakura really get mad. "Heh! I'm just wasting my time here." she said and walked off. "ACHOOOO!!!" Sakura sneezed. She got a cold! How awful! She stop and phone call Tomoyo. Her cell phone has only one battery in the screen. "Please don't turn off- OH SHOOT! What a bad day!" she said loud. She started walking again. Again, a sneeze came to her again. She got out her handkerchief and covered it in her nose. 'Hey, it stopped raining!' she said with joy but that was only the guy earlier who shared his umbrella to her. She stopped "What are you doing?" she asked looking at him. He looked down at her. "Well, girls shouldn't walk alone and without any umbrella in the rain. So, I'm going to share it with you." he said putting his hand to her shoulder. She gasped and blushed. "T-thank y-you. uhm…"

"Li."

"What?"

"Li. My name's Li Syaoran."

"Oh. Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you, Li-san."

"Same. So, where do you go to school, Kinomoto-san?"

"Shoujo High. Why?"

"There? Hey, just asking, do you know a guy named Eriol Hiiragizawa? He studied there."

"Yep. We just met earlier. Is he your brother? Friend? Cousin?"

"Cousin. We're not close."

"Oh. I see. Neh, are you also a model or something? He said to me, he was a teenage model. Is it true?"

"What? Did he say that? He's DEAD!"

"Yes. Hey! Don't worry I won't tell!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Now answer my question! Are you a model?"

Li nodded his head. "Wow! I've met two guys! A model! Wow!"

"You know. You're very weird girl."

And she just smiled at him.

**Later**…+

Sakura stop walking as she entered her apartment. "Well, thank you again, Li-san." She said going to open the door. But, before that, "Hey! Just call me Syaoran, okay Sakura?" he said looking at her. She nodded, blushing. "Well, see you tomorrow." He said. She gasped. "What do you mean tomorrow?" she asked staring at him. He looked away. "I mean… see you next week. Well, I'm going to enroll at Shoujo High next Monday. I hope we're classmates. Bye." He quickly runs off. Sakura stared where he disappeared. "Weird." She then opened the door.

**Inside**…+

She went to her room. She closed her door and pulled off her clothes and change into her sleeping clothes. It's already 6:00 in the evening. She went to bed early. Then, her cell phone rang. She got up and answers her phone. "Hello?" she said in low tone. "Hey, Sakura. It's me…" he stop. Sakura replied "S-Syaoran?"

"Yeah. That's right. I'm just checking if… you're okay. Well, about the incident earlier."

"Oh… yes. I'm okay don't worry. I kinda have a fever now. But, I'm still going to school tomorrow. Can't miss any subject!"

"Hey! You can't. You have fever! Don't you dare, Sakura!"

"Uh… S-Syaoran… I…"** BLAG **

"Sakura? Sakura? Are you there? What happened?"

"Syaoran…" she whispered but the black color surrounded her already and fell unconscious on the cold ground. Sakura has a very high fever.

----------------------------------------

_Panda: Ok. Lame story, I know. Chapter three will be updated soon. So please review? XD _


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**

_Card captor Sakura is __owned__ by CLAMP! Not me!  
(Owning it would be only in my dreams, but not in reality)_

_But I do own this story and some other original characters though.  
(So please don't steal or whatsoever)_

----------------------------------------

**C h a p t e r ▪ T h r e e**

An expected visitor

----------------------------------------

Sakura was lying unconscious at the floor. She was burning hot. Her cell phone is still on. And the door is close. No one knows that she have a fever. Then…

"Oni-chan! Are you here? Where are yo-…" Unmei stop as she saw Sakura lying at the floor. She quickly called her mother. "MOMMY! MOMMY! ONI-CHAN IS LYING Unconscious AT THE FLOOR!!!" she yelled at her tears in her eyes. Her mother and she went to Sakura's room. Her mother gasped. She quickly ran at Sakura's side. She put her hand at her forehead. "Oh god! Unmei, get the medicine for the fever, quick! She has a very high fever!" she ordered her daughter. Unmei nodded and went out to get the medicine. When she arrived, her mother quickly put 1 teaspoon at Sakura's mouth. "Open your mouth, Sakura." she whispered. She obeyed. She opened her mouth not so big. She swallowed it and went to bed. She shivers. "Unmei, please take care of her for minute. I'll just get some cold water to slow down her fever. Okay?" she said and went out of the room. Unmei looked at Sakura dearly. "Onichan, please be okay." She whispered.

"S-Syaoran…" Sakura murmured softly. Unmei didn't hear it.

When her mother arrived, she scrubbed the cold towel at Sakura's body. But, the temperature didn't slow down. What had happened to her? The mother and the daughter finally went out to stay Sakura alone and rest more.

**After 2 hours and 30 minutes**

Sakura's temperature finally slowed down. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and to the wall clock. It's already 8:30 in the evening. Then, her cell phone rang. She weakly stand up and answers it. She answered "H-hello?" she said weakly. "Hey Sakura. It's me Tomoyo. I just called to say that I'm here at Chiharu's, okay? I was just checking if you're okay coz Unmei's mother just called me an hour ago that you have a fever. Are you okay now?" she explained. Sakura smiled at Tomoyo's concern about her. "Tomoyo-chan, don't worry, I'm okay now. You worry too much." She said going back to her bed. She still had a fever. But not to high. Tomoyo frown "Of course! We're best friends; we're also like sisters and cousins. Of course I care about you." she said sitting in Naoko's bed reading her scary stories which Sakura hated so much.

_DING DONG_

The apartment's doorbell rang. Unmei opened it and saw a guy with amber eyes and messy chocolate brown hair. He looked down at her, "Hey, is Kinomoto Sakura here?" he asked at the little girl in front of him. She studied him "Who're you?" she asked looking conspicuous at him. The guy smiled and kneeled down at her. "Her friend. Just a friend." He said smiling at her. Unmei smiled "Okay, wait here. I'll call her." She said and went inside at Sakura's room. She just laid there looking at the ceiling. She looked at Unmei and smiled. "Unmei, what are you doing here? Do you want something?" Unmei slowly shook her head. "Nope. A guy is looking for you downstairs. You know, he's cute." She said her eyes twinkling. Sakura gasped. "A g-guy?" she asked looking at her. She nodded. And went out. 'Maybe… maybe…it's Li. But, I don't want to go out. I'm so tired to stand up.' She thought then called Unmei downstairs.

"Onichan? You called?"

"Please. Tell him, I don't want to go out yet. I'm too tired. Okay?"

"Okay. Don't worry."

"Thank you, Unmei-san."

"Welcome!"

**Downstairs**

Unmei went back at the living room to tell Li that Sakura is too tired to stand up. Li understands. He went out.

Sakura was looking at him outside of her window. Li noticed it. He turned around and got an idea. He could climb that tree to enter Sakura's room. "Yes! That's it!" he whispered and continued his plan.

**Sakura's room**

Again, she lay at her bed trying to sleep. Then she heard a snap of twig sounded outside her window. She nervously looked out and found no one. 'Maybe it's just my imagination' she asked herself. "BOO!" a voice said in front of her. She screamed, tears on her eyes. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" she shouted covering her face with her hands, crying in nervous. Li frowned and quickly kneeled down beside her. "Sakura, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." He said hugging her. She looked at him and brushed away her tears. "L-Li. Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked sitting at her bed. He went to her windowsill and ready to jump off. "Maybe I should go now. You sound mad at me. Well, bye." He teased but Sakura didn't notice it. She grabbed him by hugging him from behind. His eyes widened and blushed rapidly. "Wait. Don't go. Stay as long as you like, Li." She said and looses her hold onto his. She finally realized what she had done and blushed. He laughed. She looked up at him. "What?" she said glaring. Li looked away.

"Nothing." He laughed again.

"What? Li! Tell me! Is there something on my face or what?"

"There's nothing on your face. Okay, let's change the subject okay?"

"Sure whatever." She said and went back to her bed. Texting her friends. Li watched her, looking at her. "What are you doing?"

"Of course, I'm texting my friends! Hey, I have a question. Why are you here?"

"Just visiting you, why? Is there a problem?"

"Why? Nothing happened to me!"

"So?"

"So?"

"Okay, let's talk about our life."

"…"

After Li finished his story about his life, he heard a low snore near him. He saw that Sakura was already fall asleep at his shoulder. He looked at her. He brushed away her hair that covers her face. 'She looks beautiful…' he said to himself. He slowly laid her at her bed. He should go now, and sleep also but, there is one missed thing, and that is a 'goodnight kiss'. He slowly leaned down at her face and lightly kissed her cheek. Then, she moved at her right side and that move was wrong coz, Li accidentally kissed her at the lips! He backed away. 'Oh shit! What have I done?' he asked himself, blushing, like a tomato.

He quickly jumped off the apartment and walk off straight at his house.

**At his house**

He opened his room door and went to his bed and laid. His eyes were starting to droop. His so tired and sleepy. Finally, his asleep. He dreamt about him and Sakura together. He smiled.

He wished that she was here, here beside him, sleeping together.

**Next day**

The sun is shining brightly. It came in her window. It's so bright. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. It's already 6 in the morning. She shut her eyes again. She didn't want to go yet. She's tired, sleepy. She didn't want to school for today, but, today's her practice for the cheerleading. She doesn't want to miss anything.

Then, her cell phone rang. She jump up of the bed and fell on the floor. She made a slow yelp. "Ooowww… that hurt. Where's my phone?" she whimper. She stands up and search for her phone. "Oh! There it is." She answered her phone kneeling down in her knees. "Hello?" she said opening her closet.

"Hey, it's me… Li. How are you doing? Are you going to school?"

"Oh, Li… yep. I'm trying out for the cheerleading today, so I shouldn't miss it. How about you?"

"Uhm… well… Eriol enrolled me yesterday. And yes, I'm going today. Uhm,… that's all. Well, see you later, Sakura-chan."

"Wait… Li…" too late, Li hung up the phone. She sweat drop but a smile came on her lips. She didn't know why. Maybe because of Li going to school today.

**Later… at school**

"TOMOYO-CHAN!!! WAKE UP!!!" Sakura shouted at her yelled and throw a pillow on her face. She woke up. "What? Oh yeah!" she said and started changing clothes. Sakura went to the kitchen and ate her breakfast; Mrs. Lim cooked it. Unmei is still sleeping since she had no school today. After Tomoyo finished her changing, she went to the kitchen. Sakura already finished her eating. She helps Mrs. Lim wash the dishes. "Oh, Sakura. No. Don't worry. I can handle this." She said. Sakura smiled at her, "Oh don't worry, Mrs. Lim. It's not time yet." She said then looked at Tomoyo who is eating, now. "Hey, Tomoyo. Do you still remember that guy named Eriol?" she asked

"Yes. That guy with glasses? His cute though."

"Yep. Hey! Faster we're going to be late!"

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it! Don't rush!"

Sakura laugh.

**Later**

Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Tomoyo and Sakura were walking straight to the school. Sakura was so excited to see him now.

"Hey, Sakura! You look happy today!"

"Eh? Tomoyo-chan!"

"Maybe, you have a crush on that Eriol guy…"

"Huh? Of course not!!! Why did you say that?"

"Because… you're smiling widely!"

"Eh? It's not that!"

"So… what is it your telling about?"

"Nothing! Just nothing! We should hurry! Or we'll be late and have detention for 1 whole week!"

"Wow! Okay! Let's go, quick!"

As they ran fast, Sakura accidentaly bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" the guy said as he fell.

"Uh… I'm sorry."

"No… I mean don't worry. I'm fi-…" he said and stop and realized the girl in front of him. Sakura's eyes widened and realized.

"Eh? Y-Yukito!?!"

"S-Sakura?"

----------------------------------------

_I updated yey! Wooo... sweat drop Review pls!_

_I also added another story up! Dark Angel, don't forget to stop by and read it!_

**Panda**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**

_Card captor Sakura is __owned__ by CLAMP! Not me! p  
(Owning it would be only in my dreams, but not in reality)_

_But I do own this story and some other original characters though.  
(So please don't steal or whatsoever)_

----------------------------------------

**C h a p t e r ▪ F o u r**

A dying mother

----------------------------------------

"Eh? Y-Yukito!?!"

"S-Sakura?"

Sakura smiled and hugged him tightly. "Oh. Yukito-san! You came back! How we missed you!" Sakura said. Yukito smiled at her. When he and Touya graduated, he went abroad because of his parents. Then, after 5 years, he came back in Tomoeda, where his friends are. "Sakura. Hi! Where's you brother?"

"At home!" she quickly said. Tomoyo and the others left them. They knew that Sakura had a crush on him. But, she hasn't confessed yet. Yukito looked at his watch. "Oh, no! I'm late! Sakura-chan, I have to go!" he said.

Sakura nod her head. "Okay! Bye, Yukito-san!"

"Ja!" and ran fast.

A few feet away from them, the school bell rang. They all heard it and ran quickly.

**At school**…+

Finally, they arrived at the school. Sakura looked left and right for Li. Then, she heard shouting her name. There, she saw him standing near the cherry tree, waving his hands so that she could see him. "Hey Sakura!!!" he shouted again. Tomoyo and the others looked at the unknown guy then to Sakura. "Who's that?" Rika asked. Sakura blushed and looked down. "It's him that I was telling about. We're just friends!" she said quickly not wanted to hear they say anything that makes her blush or anything. It's only 2 days ago after they met each other. She looked at them and said, "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up. See ya!" she said pushing them inside. When, they were all inside the school, they quickly went to their respective classrooms and looked over the window. Sakura knows they were still watching. She turned around and there, she saw them watching her from above. She quickly walks over to Li. "Hey, Sakura. How's your day today?" he asked in a sweet tone. Sakura could just melt in front of him by his sweet voice of his. "Erm… okay. I mean… I'm fine." She said shyly then she heard 'ooohhhsss' and 'kawais'. She looked up and saw her cheerful friends on the window. She quickly turned around at Li and said, "Talk to you later! I have some business to do! Ja!" she said as she quickly sped down to their rooms and kill them.

**Later**… +

So, class had just begun. Sakura looked at the Sakura trees outside of the window next to her. She was thinking of 'him'. (a/n: you know who she was thinking about, right?) The teacher turned to look at her students and spoke. "We have 1 new student who is from Hong Kong. Meet Li Syaoran." She announced as Li walked inside the room. Sakura was delightful to see him. Li looked around to find 'her'. There, sitting next to the window, looking at him also. He smiled at her. "You can sit beside Kinomoto." As the teacher spoke, he was again back to reality. He sited next to her. " Hey, Sakura." he whispered so that the teacher won't hear them, but others can. She smiled at him. "Uhm… hey… so… are you going to try for soccer?" he nodded.

"Great!" she said excitedly.

**Outside**…+

Sakura, Tomoyo and Li went to the tryouts for cheerleading and soccer game. Sakura turned over to Tomoyo and said, "I'll see you later. Bye!" she said as she ran inside the cheerleading tryouts. Li looked at her and to Tomoyo "Where she going?" he asked. Tomoyo smiled "Cheerleading tryouts. She loves it."

"Let's go watch her." Tomoyo nodded.

**At the cheerleading tryout**…+

Li and Tomoyo stands beside a big tree so that Sakura won't see them. She was ready to try. She tossed the baton (a/n: ano nga yun sa tagalog? I forgot eh!) on the air. Then she catched it as it falls. She done it very good, the others didn't. It landed on their head instead to the hands. The trainer checked in her lists that Sakura done a great job.

Later, the trainer announced that Sakura will be this year's cheerleading captain. She jumped up with joy. "YATTA!!!" she said loudly. The others just congratulate her. "Hey, that catch was great, you know! We're glad that you're our cheerleading captain! We hope that you'll be that best." The girl with long and black hair said and went back to her other friends.

Li and Tomoyo went to her side. As someone said, "Nice going! You bad cheater! You'll be dead!" she laughed evilly. Sakura shook her head and went to Tomoyo's "Hey! I did a great job! Wow! I'm so happy!" she said as she jumped up and down. Li just looked at her, smiling. She noticed it and asked, "What were you smiling at?"

"You."

"Huh?

"You know, you're just clueless what just Li-san just said to you, neh?"

"Am not! Why? What's the meaning of what he said 'YOU'?"

"Oh… nothing it's just secret! OHOHOHOHOHHHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!!!!!"

"You're so evil, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Heh! Heh!"

Sakura stuck out her tongue then looked back at Li. "I thought you'll try for soccer game, neh Syaoran?" Li looked at her. "Huh? Oh… no… I change my mind!"

"Why?"

"Because… well… I…"

"Don't worry. You can tell later. I better get home! So where's your apartment?"

"Apartment? Ehm… where you guys are staying at too."

"YATTA! That's cool!" Sakura shouted. Li blushed.

"Uh… yeah… cool." He said blushingly as Sakura hold onto him.

**At the apartment**…+

Sakura and the others went to their own room. Sakura went to her bathroom to change her clothes into a new one. She forgot to close the door. Then, there was a knock on her door and it was Li. She yelled out. "Wait a minute." She said as she wore spaghetti strap dress with cherry blossoms printed on it and a green shorts. She opened the door. "Oh… come in… " she said as she closed the bathroom. She turned around and asks, "Do you need something?" Li shook his head. "Well… just asking… if you like to go out with me tomorrow. Well, there is no class tomorrow, if you're interested." He exclaimed. Sakura smiled "Uhm… okay… that'll be fun. "

"GREAT! We'll go around 3:00 on the afternoon." He said as he went out of her room.

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"N-nothing. See you at dinnertime…" she said and closed the door behind her. She was so happy. Happy about what? About tomorrow? Hmmm… I thought so. She jumped off her bed and lay there or a second.

_Knock_.

_Knock_.

Sakura sighed. "Who is it?" she asked as she turned around to the other side of her bed, facing the wall. The door slowly opened. "Oni-chan…" Unmei said as she flopped at Sakura's bed. She gasped but smiled to see her. "Unmei-san. Do you need something??"

"Mommy wants to talk to you." she said shyly. Sakura nodded and went straight to Mrs. Lim's room. She opened the door and said, "You called Mrs. Lim?" she asked. Mrs. Lim smiled "Oh… Sakura please take a seat." she said as she seat far away from Sakura.

"Ano… Unmei-san told me that you want to talk to me? About what?"

"Well… I have something to tell to you very important. Please don't tell her what just I said to you today. "

"Sure… what is it?"

"It's about me…"

"What do you mean?"

"I have disease. I went to the doctor this morning and told me that I'm running out of time to stay in this earth. If I die, please can you stay by Unmei's side? **cough**" she said as she starting to cough. Sakura immediately went by her back and patted it. "Mrs. Lim, I understand now…what you're telling me. You want me to take care of her when you-…"

"Yes… that's right. **cough**" as she said coughing hard. Suddenly, after the last cough, blood where coming out of her mouth. Sakura gasped. "Mrs. Lim!"

"Don't worry **cough"** more blood are coming out. Sakura panicked and call for Li and the others. She went out of the room and knocked hard at Li's room.

**Li's room**…+

Li was reading some magazines when he heard a very hard knock. (a/n: think about like kicking the door!) He opened the door and saw a panicked Sakura, sweating. "Syaoran-kun! Mrs. Lim lets take her to the hospital! Hurry!" she said as she looked at him with worried in her eyes. "Please… she's dying!" as those word, Li hurriedly went to Mrs. Lim's room and Sakura was right! She was dying. "Sakura! Quick! Call for 911! " he said as he help Mrs. Lim get up and went out. Sakura dialed the number.

**At the hospital**…+

The nurses took Mrs. Lim and went straight to the emergency room. Sakura sit on the bench, worrying. Li sit also beside her. "Sakura. Don't worry, she'll make it." He said comforting her. She slowly shook her head. "No. It's not that. I'm scared what will happen to Unmei if I tell her that her mother is dying. I'm worried about her. " she was crying now. Li smiled and make Sakura rested her head in his shoulder. "Don't be scared, Sakura." he paused, "Sleep. You need rest." She nod her head.

**After 30 minutes**…+

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and saw Li sleeping peacefully. He was holding her tight like he doesn't want to let her go. She blushed and decided to wake him up. "Syaoran. Syaoran. Wake up." She whispered. He slowly opened his eyes. "… Huh?" he said and saw a smiling Sakura near him. "Hey." She said. "I think we slept too much. Let-" she stopped as the doctor interrupted them. "Are you Mrs. Lim's friend?" the doctor asked. Sakura nodded.

Suddenly, someone called out her name. She turned around and saw Unmei running towards them with Tomoyo. She gasped. 'Oh no. What will I do?' she thought. She turned at Li and to the doctor. "Yes. I'm her friend. Is she okay?" she asked. The doctor looked sad and slowly shook his head. "No…" she whispered, tears in her eyes.

_**Panda: **_I think Yukito was just an extra in this character, you know? Hahaha... Gee... .>

BTW, I have sad news! To those who have read Dark Angel, I'm sorry but I'm going to delete it and revise it into a new plot. The prologue was a mistake so yeah

Anyways, I want to say 'thank you' to all who reviewed!! Keep on reviewing! When I have time, I promise to revise LaFS too.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**

_Card captor Sakura is __owned__ by CLAMP! Not me! p  
(Owning it would be only in my dreams, but not in reality)_

_But I do own this story and some other original characters though.  
(So please don't steal or whatsoever)_

----------------------------------------

**C h a p t e r ▪ F i v e**

The kiss

----------------------------------------

"No…" she whispered, tears in her eyes.

Tomoyo and Unmei ran towards Sakura and Li. Unmei pulled Sakura's shirt and said, "Oni-chan, where's mommy?" she asked worried in her emerald eyes. Sakura breathed in and out. She kneeled down at her then hugged her. "Unmei-san. I'm sorry. She… she died. I hope y-you understands." She said as tears fall from her eyes. She quickly brushed them away. Li looked concerned. Unmei felt broken in her heart. Like something had happened. "What do you mean?" she asked confusing. "Y-you mean… m-mommy… d-died? Why? She promised me… she won't leave me! ONI-CHAN!!!" she said as she hugged Sakura tightly and cried in her shoulder.

Sakura looked at Li and Tomoyo, "Let's go home…" she said as she walked off. Li and Tomoyo followed her.

**Back at the apartment**…+

Sakura laid down Unmei in her bed. She stops crying and fell asleep. Sakura kissed her forehead and went out. Outside of Unmei's door, she saw Li standing there. She smiled sweetly. "Oyasumi Syaoran…" she said and went to her room. But, before that, Li stopped her "Sakura, wait…" she looked back at him. "What is it?" she asked as she looked deeply in his eyes making him blush. "Uhm… it's about t-tomorrow… Do y-y-you r-really w-want to g-go w-with m-me? I mean… with Daidouji-san and Eriol. " he said nervously not looking at her. Sakura slowly nod her head and smiled. She went close to him and whispered in to his ears. "Sure. Is it okay we tag Unmei-san along with us?" she asked as she smiled. Li blushed rapidly and nodded. "Okay. Good night, Sakura-chan."

"Matte, Syaoran. I forgot something." She said and walk towards Li. A sweet thing happened, without thinking, Sakura kissed him on the lips. Li's eyes widened but kissed back. Sakura broke up. "Good night, Syaoran-kun… See you tomorrow." She said and went to her room.

_**Sakura's POV**_+

"Oh my god. Did I just do that? I-I kissed him! Demo… it felt nice. I think… I'm in love with him…"

Sakura quickly changed her clothes in to her favorite pajamas. And climbed in her bed and fell asleep.

_**Syaoran's POV**_+

"Sakura… she just kissed me in the l-lips! Oh! How happy I am! What-what am I thinking?"

'OH SHIT!!'

----------------------------------------

**Pandie:**_Oh how crappy and short this chapter is. Gomen nasai! hides behind a bush  
Only two more chapters and poof done! Then off to revise 'Dark Angel' )_

Thank you to all who reviewed!_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER**

_Card captor Sakura is __owned__ by CLAMP! Not me! p  
(Owning it would be only in my dreams, but not in reality)_

_But I do own this story and some other original characters though.  
(So please don't steal or whatsoever)_

----------------------------------------

**C h a p t e r ▪ S i x**

Having fun at the Carnival

----------------------------------------

The sun is rising slowly on the far side of the city. Birds were chirping and singing perfectly. The bright light rose on Sakura's room. Suddenly her alarm clock alarmed. She opened her eyes and shut it again. It was already 6:30 in the morning. She realized something and quickly rose off her bed and go to her bathroom.

She took off all her clothes and opened the hot faucet. She tested it, "Mmm… its okay." She murmured. She sank into the bathtub. "Oh." She murmured. Suddenly, she heard a knock outside her door. She sighed very deep. "Oh shoot. I just here a few minutes ago. Hmph." She huffed. She wrapped the towel around her middle and went out. She opened the door and saw a blushing Li. She smiled "Hey. Ohayou, Syaoran. Ano… do you need something?" she asked tightening her towel around her. Li looked at her. "Uhm. Hey… are you bathing? I… I'm sorry. Maybe I disturbed you." he said ready to walk off. 'Yeah!' She thought, and said, "Uhm… yeah… oh. Don't worry about it. I have plenty of time. Uhm… please do come in." she said gratefully but blushing seeing Li is watching her. She opened her drawers and took some clothes. "Uhm… wait here for a sec. I'll just change, okay? Just sit there, anywhere you want." She said and disappeared into the bathroom.

**Later**…+

"So? What are you going to tell me?" Sakura asked laying down on her bed reading some anime magazines. Li looked up and spoke, "Ano… about today."

"So?"

"So?"

"Speak up!"

"Well… uhm… uh… never mind!"

"He-?… " she stopped as the door opened and saw a very lonely Unmei. She quickly ran into her and carried her in her lap. "What is it? Unmei-san, do you want to go to the carnival, today?" she asked. Unmei looked at her and to Li and back to Sakura. "Carnival? Okay! I never went to the carnival before." She exclaimed as she hugged her and kissed her on the cheeks. Sakura smiled and snuggle her. Li smiled at them and stands up. "I need to go now." He said. Sakura looked at him smiling. "Ah! Syaoran! Just stay for awhile! Hey. I need to talk to you something… something like… what I done yesterday night?" she said looking down. Li stopped and turned to look at her. Sakura smiled, "It's about yesterday night. I'm sorry about what I just did to you. I'm really sorry. It's just… it's just I'm not on my mind that night. I'm really sorry." She explained still looking down. Li understands and hugged her and whispered in her ear. "Its okay, Sakura. It's just a kiss right?" he said looking down at her, copping her face in his hands. She nods her head. "Heh! You can now leave! Just kidding!" She said happily.

Li stock out his tongue on her and walked off. "Don't forget! The CARNIVAL!" he smiled and nods his head.

**Later… going to the carnival**…+

Tomoyo, Sakura, Unmei and Li drove away to the carnival. Eriol supposed to pick them up but Li insist that he'll drive them to the carnival. Sakura sits on the front with Unmei and Tomoyo left them at the back sit. She was so lonely inside. No one to talk to, no one play with. Sakura looked at her. Her smiled faded away as she seen her best friend so lonely and so quiet sitting at the back sit. She whispered, "Tomoyo-chan? Are you okay?" she stuck out her hand to her. Tomoyo lighten a bit. She smiled and held Sakura's hand. "Sakura-chan… don't worry I'm okay. I'm feeling sorry for Unmei. Her mother just died…" she said tears on her eyes. Sakura gasped and whispered onto Li's ear. "Syaoran. Can you stop? I'll change sits. Okay?" she said sweetly. Li promptly nod his head and stopped the car. Sakura smiled at him and went to Tomoyo's side and hugged her. Li starts to drive again, listening to their conversation. Unmei was asleep. Sakura held Tomoyo's head and rested it on her shoulder. "Shh. It's not your fault that she died, Tomoyo-chan. She just too weak to stay alive but… I think she's in a better place now. Don't worry…we'll take care of Unmei-san. The three of us… think of that we're all sisters and brothers, taking care of each other." She smiled sweetly at her and to Li. He blushed a bit. Tomoyo smiled at her and hugged her tightly. She was grateful to have a very special friend in her life. She was so happy. But… one more thing is missing… she has no one to love to! Of course I'm saying that she don't have any boyfriend or anything. Heh! Heh!

**At the carnival**…+

The 4 of them went out of the car and strait to the entrance. Suddenly, Li heard a familiar voice calling his name. And it was…

"Eriol?" he murmured looking at him. Sakura step back and look at Li and to the guy running strait to them. She smiled and saw that it was Eriol. "Hey! Glad you make it!!!" she said cheerfully. Eriol stopped running and look at them smiling, gasping for air. Li smacked him on the head. "OWW!!!! That hurt!!!" he said holding his head. Li looked away and held Sakura's hand. She quickly whispered at Tomoyo, "Have fun you guys!!! Bye! See you later at the canteen after one hour okey?" she said and held onto Li's arms.

Tomoyo and Eriol were just there all alone. He looked at her so intently and spoke, "Hi. I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa. I think we've met, that is… Sakura mentioned you to me." He explained stuck out his hand to hers. Tomoyo looked up at him and said, "Oh… uhm… Tomoyo Daidouji. Nice meeting you Hiiragizawa-san. "

"Oh… just call me Eriol, Tomoyo-chan."

"Uhm… o-okey… let's go!"

"Yeah! Let's go!!!!!!"

**Back with Sakura and Syaoran**…+

Sakura smiled as she saw Li and Unmei having fun riding the bumper car. They bump again and again. Sakura got out her own camera and pictured them. When they got out of the game, they walk back at Sakura who is sitting at the bench, smiling at them. Li sit next to Sakura laughing. "Isn't it fun, neh Syaoran?" she asked as she brushed away the sweats at his forehead. He smiled back at her, "Of course I do. So, what's next ride?" he asked as he stroke his hair with his fingers. "Uhm… I don't know. Wait here. I'll just phone call Tom-…" she stop as she saw Li hugged her from behind. He buried his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "No, don't. Don't call her. I'm sure she and Eriol are having fun. And, about us… " he paused as he kissed her neck lightly. She felt her body shiver from his touch. She looked back at him blushingly. "Uhm… Syaoran… Unmei is watching on us." She finally spoke. With that, he loosened the grip on her. He blushed. Sakura smiled at him and pictured him.

_Click._

The flash from the camera bolted Li and looked at Sakura who is holding a camera in her hands. "HEY!!!" he muttered. Sakura laughed and said, "I just pictured you! You know, you are actually very cute when you're blushing, so red like a tomato! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" she said laughingly. Li frowned and looked away. Suddenly, she heard her name calling by someone. She glanced up and saw her friends. She waved her hand. "HEY!!! CHIHARU!!!" she said. Friends saw each other again. Chiharu smiled at her friend. She looked at Li and back to Sakura. She whispered, "Hey, who's that guy?" she asked with confusion. Sakura looked at Li who is smiling back at her. "Oh, just my boyfriend." She lied holding back her laugh. Chiharu jolted back, "YOU WHAT!?!" she shouted at her. Sakura laughed frantically. "Oh! You should've looked at your face, Chiharu! I was just joking. His name is Li, Li Syaoran, my classmate, my friend and my roommate. Well, not so." She said everything. "So, who's your company here?" she asked.

"Yamazaki. My… uhm… boyfriend…"

"WOW!!! Where is he? I want to meet him!!! Please Chiharu!!!!"

"Uhm… please don't tell this to Tomoyo-chan, okay?"

"HAI. HAI. So, where is he now?"

"There, at the shooting booth. His kinda lousy, crazy, good in jokes and most of all… His CHARMING!!!"

"Oooohhhhhhhhh…………………. Someone is so lucky! So, when did you meet him?"

"Uhm… about 2 weeks ago…"

"Oh… uhm… wait… let's go to the candy booth, shall we?"

"Okay."

**Later**… **at the candy booth**…+

Sakura and Chiharu are still talking for about 2 minutes. After that, she leaves. Again, Sakura and Li are alone there. Suddenly, Sakura's phone rang. She answered it.

"Moshi moshi, Sakura speaking. Who's this?"

"Hey, Sakura! It's me Tomoyo. Where are you guys now?"

"Huh? Tomoyo? In front of the 'Funny Mirror'. Why?"

"We're coming there. Okay? See you in a minute."

"Okay." **beep** She hung and put her phone inside her pocket. Then, she sat next to Li with Unmei in his arms sleeping. She looked at her and said, "I guess Unmei is tired." She murmured and looked at Li who is smiling back at her. "So, where are we going next, Sakura? By the way, who called?" he asked looking down at Unmei. Sakura smiled "Tomoyo called. She was just asking where are we now. Let's just sit here. I'm tired of walking. In any minute now, they'll be here." she exclaimed and a small yawn came out of her mouth. "I guess your right, Sakura. We all are tired. " she nodded.

"Hey, Sakura! Li! Where here! Did you guys have fun?" Tomoyo said as she held Eriol's hands. They really get along so good. Unlike Sakura and Syaoran.

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun. Yeah… we have. How about you guys?" Sakura said as she wake up Unmei and held her in her arms. "Onichan. Are we leaving now?" Unmei asked sleepily. Sakura smiled and carried her in her arms. "No. Not yet." Li eyed Eriol and Tomoyo. 'His so fast to get along with girls. Unlike me.' He thought. Then, he got a very great idea. He slowly tapped Sakura in her shoulder and whispered. "Hey, Sakura… let's go. " he said as she carry Unmei and pass it to Tomoyo so that they can be alone. Sakura was o confused. "Syaoran. Where are we going?" she asked as she followed him. He looked at her and said, "I want you to see something." He said softly. "Okay. "

**At the Ferris Wheel**+

Sakura smiled at him. "Thank you. Syaoran." She murmured but still looking at him. He smiled back at her. "Let's go, Sakura"

They took the ticket and rode the Ferris wheel. Sakura looked outside the window and saw a very beautiful scenery. She was so amazed to see it. She turned around at Li and hugged him. "Arigatou." She said and let go. He looked at her, "Glad to know that you love it." He said as he caressed her cheeks. She blushed. Their faces are a few inches away. He closed his eyes and went closer. Sakura's eyes are wide open and her heart beat fast. She was nervous of what he was doing to her. And, their lips touched. He wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes were wide open but, in a few seconds, she kissed back. She clutched her hands in his shirt and kissed him deeper. She opened her mouth. Then, she felt his tongue slip past hers and taste her. She moaned. His senses alerted and he pulled her closer to him. After a few more seconds, they pulled away slightly and stared at each other.

Her lips were moist and slightly swollen. She stared at him. He looked down at her. "I… shouldn't have done that… I… I'm sorry." He said and looked away. She smiled and held his hands to hers. He turned around at her. "Sakura…" She looked away.

They stared at each other's eyes. Suddenly, their ride were over. They went back with the others and went home. It was really a special day for them, especially with Sakura and Syaoran.

**Back at the apartment**…+

Sakura went at Unmei's room and put her down in her bed. She was sleeping peacefully. She smiled at her. She muffled her hair and went to her own door and changed her clothes into new one. When she was finished, she laid at her bed thinking about the kiss. Sakura smiled and touched her lips. "Syaoran… I can't believe it. He kissed me…" she murmured. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. She got off her bed and opened it and saw Li. She blushed. They both blush.

"Syaoran… what… what are you doing here?" she asked looking away.

"Sakura… I… I need to talk to you for a minute. Are you free?" he said breathing heavily. Sakura gasped and nod. "O…kay."

**At the nearby park+**

Sakura was swinging at the swing while Li just watched her from the tree. He was standing and looking at her. He had to say it. He had to say sorry about that kiss and say it was perfectly wrong. Wrong to do it. He looked at the sky.

"Neh, Syaoran…" she whispered from the swing. She was looking at the ground. "What… what are you going to tell me then?" she asked looking at him, straight into his amber eyes. He breathed in and out and spoke, "S-Sakura… I… its about the… the…" he paused not willing to say it. Not to hurt her. Sakura smiled fakely at him and walks promptly on front of him. She looked up at him and said, "… the kiss. Am I right?" she finished. He gasped and slowly nodded his head. Sakura slowly shook her head and hugged him. She cried in his chest. Li gasped but hugged her back. He wrapped his arms around her. "I know… it… Syaoran… I know what you'll going to tell… me. I know that… that it is wrong to do it… for you… d-demo…" she paused and tilted her head. She closed her eyes and kissed him passionately on the lips. Then, she broke up. "…Syaoran… I think… I think… I'm… I'm falling for you…"

----------------------------------------

**Pandie:**_ Oh why do I have a talent to make such crappy stories? Whyyy!! Why oh why! Oh the lame-ness! Kill me now! -sweat drop-  
Only one chapter left! Muhahaha and it's finally done! Oh crap. I think this is the lamest story I've ever wrote! _

_Thanks to all who reviewed! Yey Sorry for the grammatical errors though. Forgive meeeee! I suck in English so don't kill me!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER**

_Card captor Sakura is __owned__ by CLAMP! Not me! p  
(Owning it would be only in my dreams, but not in reality)_

_But I do own this story and some other original characters though.  
(So please don't steal or whatsoever)_

----------------------------------------

**Panda's Section**

_Ok so this is the last chapter for this lame story of mine. Please don't be mad at me! To be honest, I just saw this file in the backup folder and uploaded it in my But don't worry though I got another story up in my sleeve with many chapters. I just hope it won't come out lame like this story._

_See profile for the summary :3 Thank you for reading my story!_

----------------------------------------

**C h a p t e r ▪ ****S e v e n**

Love at first sight

----------------------------------------

"…_Syaoran… I think… I think… I'm… I'm falling for you…"_

Li's eyes were wide open. He can't believe it. He really can't. She was falling… falling in love with him. But how? Why him?

He backed away and looked at her with serious look on his face. She looked at him and begun crying. Tears of pain filled her eyes. She can't control it. Tears fell from her innocent eyes. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that. But… Syaoran… it's true. I…" she stop as Li interrupted her from saying that 'SHE loves him'. He looked furious. "How? Why me Sakura? Why me? You didn't even know me well. We just met a few weeks ago then you were falling? Oh my god… Sakura?! You don't know ME!" he said angrily. Sakura looked down and up again. She was breathing hard. "And how you know that I don't know you well? I know you… you're sweet… loving… and… and…" her voice was cracking. Li sighed and glared at her again. "And… you don't even know what I was really am at Hong Kong!!" he shouted then continued, "I HATE GIRLS! I'm the perfectly woman-hater at my school at Hong Kong! Did you know that?! Of course! You don't!" he was shouting at her. She started backing away from him. 'Maybe… I was wrong… he isn't. I was wrong. Wrong to love him and wrong to be my friend. How could he?!' she thought in her mind. IT WAS WRONG! She can't take it anymore. She fell from her feet and cried. She was crying hard. He gasped and looked away. He can't just look at her crying face. He just can't do it!

Then, he heard her voice. She was crying. "I was wrong… I thought you were the one… the one who will I love most. But… I was wrong… you aren't the one. I wished… I really wished that… I didn't MET you…" she said and walked off. Then, she halted. "…and… I don't want you to be my friend anymore. Goodbye." She harshly said and walked back at the apartment.

Li was shocked as she said that all. She hated him now. And… she doesn't want him to be his friend now. Ohhh… how she hate him!!! He was guilty to say those words to her earlier. She didn't know all about him. He was a WOMAN-HATER! How could he said that to her? How could he?

He looked at the dark sky and sighed. "I'm so sorry… Sakura. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those damn words. The thing is… I love you too." he murmured. He was crying inside. The pain, hurt and the guilt are all inside his heart. He couldn't resist it. He had to apologize. But how?

He walked back at the apartment.

**Next day… at school**…+

All of the three periods in the class, Sakura didn't bother to talk or see with him. She didn't even go home after class. Instead, she went to the park. She wanted to go back home with her brother and her father. She really missed them.

"Sakura?" a familiar voice said from behind. She glared at the familiar voice. She knew that it was Syaoran. She kept quiet. "Let's go. You're going to catch a cold if you stay longer." He said as if controlling to urge to hug her and say sorry. But, he couldn't do it. Sakura shook her head. "I'm not going home. I want to be alone for a minute…" she said as she went to the penguin slide. Syaoran looked at her. "I'm sorry for yesterday. It's just…" he stopped as he saw Sakura was glaring at him. "It's just what?! To play around? Is that it? After I met you I felt safe. It doesn't matter if your rude in the inside, demo, I like the way you make me happy, smile. Syaoran. You're the one I truly care for. I loved much. It's okay if you just walk away and leave me here. I'll just…" she paused and looked at him, tears filling her eyes, "I'll just… move on…" she continued. Syaoran was shocked at her words. He walks toward her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's not that what I meant… it's just… I never knew girls like you would fall in love with me, Sakura. Yesterday, after you told me your falling with me, I felt shocked, but then… I realized that day… I realized that you are special to me, Sakura…" he said and looked at her. She was crying now. He cupped his hands to her face and kissed her softly with passion, love. Then, he broke away, "I love you." he said looking down at her. Sakura looked up at him. "S-Syaoran…" she smiled and wrapped her arms unto his neck. She was crying with joy. Syaoran smiled and pulled away from the hug, "I promise. I won't live you. I love you, Sakura, my cherry blossom…" he said.

Sakura tilted her head and kissed him. After for a more minutes, they broke away for lack of air. She leaned her head in his chest and said, "I love you too, Syaoran." She said.

The two couples hugged for a long time at the park. They didn't even know that two young people were watching them from the bushes away from them.

"Oh my gosh!! Finally! I caught those two on TAPE! I'm so happy!" Tomoyo squealed. Eriol sighed, "Oh why did I even fall in love with you, Tomoyo? Why?" he said loudly not knowing that Tomoyo heard him. She glared daggers at him. "Because, you loved me. And I love you too!" she said then blushed. He looked at her, shocked. "You love me all along? Why didn't you say so? I was waiting for your reply!" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Tomoyo blushed more. She placed the video cam in front of them. She smiled, "Yes. I love you. It's like love at first sight, neh, Eriol-kun?" she said as she tilted her head up and looked at his navy blue eyes. Their faces were in an inch. Their lips were getting closer…

Closer…

Closer…

Finally, their lips met and they kissed. In a few more minutes they broke away, she looked up at him and leaned down her head in his chest. She turned her video cam to Sakura and Syaoran, and whispered, "I love you, Eriol-kun…"

"I love you too, Tomoyo…"

**End**. _Or is it?_

----------------------------------------

**Pandie: **_It's done finally! I don't know if I should write a part two for this. Maybe I will, but before I do that, I'll be editing this story sometime later. The story plot is kind of messed up, don't you think? Well, thank you to all who read and reviewed my story! _

_I wanna THANKS to SakuraKxSyaoranL for being honest with me! Don't worry! I'll try to make my mistakes right! I'm just not so good with English TT _

_And to all who reviewed LaFS, thankchuus!  
_


End file.
